


On a dream

by Himilce



Series: If we could get each other... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Padawan Cal, Padawan Trilla, Pinned to a wall, fantasy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himilce/pseuds/Himilce
Summary: Cal is dreaming about a past where nothing went wrong and the Jedi could fall in love; where he could have his favorite Inquisitor. But it's all a dream. Well, almost all...
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Series: If we could get each other... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	On a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is me indulging myself. My PC died three weeks ago and I miss this two. I’m not a English-native, be kind with the errors, please ^^’
> 
> Edit: I changed the archive warning because Cal and Trilla have the age they should have on the game. Up to you to speculate, but for me they are over 18 both.

The training session last more than expected. She was going to kill him! They agreed to meet an hour ago. He pressed his past just for trying to arrive a few seconds early. But he was doomed. He knew it long before arriving at the empty long corridor. A statue, two statues, a few conference rooms, and then he sensed it. There it was. The little itching at the fingertips. He tried to not smile, still liking living.

She grabs his cotton shirt and pinned him in the nearest wall. The force with which she did it take the air from his lungs.

“We agreed to meet an hour ago!” She was pissed. “Where were you?”

“Master Tapal lengthened the training. He said I was unfocused.”

He looked at her eyes, shining in her fury. He descends just a second to her lips. The things that passed by his mind during those little moments were unspeakable.

“He was right. Your mind wasn't at the training. Do that again and I will cut you in a half, personally.”

He couldn't resist anymore. The angrier she was, the more beautiful he saw her. He had to smile. And annoying her at further levels.

“Duly noted. You think he’ll ground me if I make a comment over how incredible you look in your combat leather pants?”

He could sense that she was very close to pull out her lightsaber and make reality her promise.

“Cal Kestis, shut your mouth.”

“Make me.”

And she did. Trilla Suduri kissed him with all her strength and passion. He didn’t stay behind. While she pinning him with more strength to the wall and curve his head by making him came closer in that burning kiss, he took advantage of exploring her body. His tongue explored her mouth in the most sensual ways. His right hand drew her figure close, if that was possible, by caressing her jaw, then a sweet spot behind her ear until burying it in her silk-like ink hair. How he liked to tangled his fingers in her hair. It was an incredible sensation. His left hand was in a lower, much lower place. He caressed her back in a light feather touch, pass through her perfect ass and continue until the tight. He caught it very tight under the knee and passes it close to his hip. In that way, she was almost over him even if she was the one who pinned him at the wall.

Hunter and prey, they never knew who was who in their fights. And this was a fight, like any other.

Cal knew that Trilla didn't moan only for pride. And he couldn't like it more: because when she moans, she'll do it because he's taken her to the verge of ecstasy. He couldn't wait to hear that sound.

He was about to engage further investigations under her clothes when a little droid hanged itself to his shoulder. It was a BD-unit. He looked at him curiously and then at Trilla like she was a thing he needed to explore but didn't have the courage to do it. Good survival instincts buddy.

“Give me one good reason to not cut that thing in little pieces.”

“My droid hasn't done anything wrong to you, young woman.”

An old man was in the corridor looking at them with a warm smile. Trilla sighed very deeply but didn't move an inch from her position. Cal began to feel a little uncomfortable.

“Master Cordova. What are you doing here?”

Cal separated himself from her. She looked at him in a murderous way. He didn't want either but couldn't stay like that with a master in front of them.

“I was only taking a walk. But you are lucky I did it. The Jedi are laxer in the romantic ideas since the middle of the Clone Wars, and that saved us from the ultimate disaster. However, this doesn't mean you two can have that kind of behaviour in public.”

“And in private?”

“Young Trilla, in private you can do whatever you want. But no in the middle of the corridor.”

And where was the fun in that? By the look of his companion, Cal wasn't the only one who thought that. But they didn't say anything.

“I’m leaving you, now. BD-1?” the little droid left Cal’s shoulder to go to his master’s. “Good night, you two... Ah, my friend.” He looked at Cal very intensely. “If my former padawan, Cere Junda, ever finds you with your hands in the places I found you, you’ll learn where her padawan have learned to be so lethal with the lightsaber; in a less pleasant way. Have a good night”

And he left. Cal looked at Trilla.

”I begin to see a pattern in your Jedi family, Trilla. You are all nuts.”

“Put your hands where they were if you don't want to see me angry.”

Cal was very tempted to push his luck to see her angrier than before, but he couldn't wait much longer to have her.

“I will, but in a conference room. I don't want to cross my path with more masters.”

And he grabbed her face and kisses her with a hungry wave. He let pass through that kiss all his desire accumulated during all day plus the interruption. He needed to trap Trilla in a room and he needed to do it now. Lucky for him, she seems to need the same thing. She moved towards the nearest conference room, without stopping kissing him. In fact, more close they were to the room, more close they were to one and another. At the door she said:

“Hands on me, now!”

“Yes, ma’am”

And he picked her up, holding her by her ass, while she tangled his hip with her legs. All without stopping kissing him, in a more demanding and urgent way.

She finally moaned when he closed the door.

*******

“Kido!... Hey, kido!... Wake up! We have arrived!”

Cal woke up abruptly from a more than a strange dream. He was turned to the wall and thanked all the gods in the Galaxy for having put a blanket over him before passing out; the tent in his trousers was more than inappropriate.

“Good morning, Greez.”

The Captain of the _Mantis_ was the last thing he desired to see right now, but he had to say something.

“Yeah, you too. Cere is already waiting for you outside.” Cal barely could hide a growl. He wanted to come back to his dream. “I’ll say to her that you’re coming in 15 minutes.”

Cal thanked him. He escaped to the fresher to calm him down and get ready to face Cere. Passing through the kitchen he took a bite on something eatable while he looked at the plants he brought from the planets he visited. They were growing happily. He stepped outside of the _Mantis_ and found Cere with a serious look.

“What happens?”

“I have a bad feeling about this planet.” She can have bad feelings even if she cuts herself from the Force? “Be more careful than usual, ok?”

“I will, promised.”

She gave him one of her characteristics sad smiles and he parted though the unknown. He hasn’t made more than a few steps that an object drew his attention. He thought it was a normal eco from the history of the place. He was very wrong.

“Cal Kestis” Her voice sounded like a cat’s purr. A cat in the middle of a hunt and he was the prey. “I know about your little power. I’ve left this for you. I’m waiting. Don't make me stay in this backwater planet too long or you’ll regret it.”

Suddenly, his trousers were very tight. Unconsciously he bit his lower lip.

“We can’t make her wait, don't we BD-1?”

The droid made puzzled sounds and, with a wide smile, Cal began to explore the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!! Should be only a one-shot. Hope you have enjoy it. Share your thoughts in the comments, they are always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Until the next time


End file.
